User talk:DarkCrisan366
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Latin915! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Latin915 (talk) 07:43, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Feeling Sorry Latin915 and Wagnike2, I'm so sorry for not listening to your warnings and erasing your writings because I don't like it. I wanted to contribute and expanding the character profiles of the WWE Superstars. I know both of you don't like my writing because I posted without proof reading, I'm not perfect to write because of bad English. I like to expand Maryse's profile but I feel that you would undo my writing because my writing is not perfect and gibberish. I want other contributors can expand the character profiles. Zelina Vega Yes I saw the interviews she did about her father today. I need to see them again before adding anything to her profile. I'll add some more information to Maryse also but if I don't get to it someone else will. ---- As far as editing profiles, there is other ways you can contribute here besides writing about a wrestler's career. If you are interested let me know back on my talk page. --Latin915 (talk) 08:05, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Sure thing. but I don't watch other wrestling organizations beside WWE. By the way, Braun Strowman got turned heel in the previous RAW episode when he joins up with Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre and Raw Superstars are ganging up The Shield in Baron Corbin's orders as acting GM. Today, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are gonna take roles between their in-ring appearances and their outfits as The Shield due to Corbin's direct orders. I've never seen Zelina Vega was the daughter of one of the victims in World Trade Center terrorist attack at the age of 10 and she became a WWE Superstar at the age of 27 where she portrayed as a villain. DarkCrisan366 (talk) 09:14, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- You can help us with linking, thats where you put [[]] on a wrestler's name like you did with Maryse. We need help with that on event results. So if you are interested I can show you how to help. --Latin915 (talk) 09:41, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Braun Strowman became the heel on RAW then Baron Corbin is behind to use the RAW Superstars to ambush The Shield which resulted in a arrest. Hope to help with this. Oh yeah, this is Zelina Vega's interviews with Renee Young after Almas defeated R-Truth on SmackDown LIVE's September 11, 2018 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=SUzbsVFrMU8 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1n-t8rqtndY --DarkCrisan366 (talk) 09:53, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- Ok cool. Now check out this page WWE House Show (March 19, 18'). See all the wrestlers names that need linking? See if you can do that then I'll show you how to finish fixing it. Ok? --Latin915 (talk) 10:07, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Normally, I don't watch other shows in WWE but I can watch Raw and SmackDownLIVE!. Oh yeah, R-Truth likes to hang out with Carmella which leads them as partners in the WWE Mixed Match Challenge Season 2 named True Money --DarkCrisan366 (talk) 10:30, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- I watch Raw & Smackdown too so you dont need to tell me about what happened on the shows. Don't work on editing wrestlers pages. You would be a big help if you helped us with linking. If you really want to contribute here then thats where you can. For example, the linking I showed you was needed in my previous message. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 10:50, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Trish Stratus Hey, I'd be glad to take a look at Trish's page and see about adding her recent RAW appearance to it. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:50, September 12, 2018 (UTC)) ---- Do not edit wrestler pages. I already explained to you how you can help on this wikia. --Latin915 (talk) 00:35, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- Yes, I can take a look at those and add what seems missing on those pages. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 11:16, September 13, 2018 (UTC)) Triple H & Shawn Michaels Thanks very much for the update on those two. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:49, October 9, 2018 (UTC))